Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{-6}{7z} - \dfrac{9}{7z}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{-6 - (9)}{7z}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{-15}{7z}$